Overwatch: Angels and pigmen
by Happychappy44
Summary: This is a story before the game's current events and after the fall of overwatch. Roadhog finds himself at the door of a familiar house of a certain doctor with a patient in dire need of her help.
1. Chapter 1: sweet memories

This is a story before the game's current events and after the fall of overwatch. The pairings in it are Roadhog and mercy potentially others if i feel like it. Reasoning is because they are my two favourite characters and i know at least one person in blizzard ships them(even if its a prank).

* * *

"Shit shit shit!" Roadhog ran through the streets of the swiss city avoiding all the main roads due to the fact he's a wanted fugitive. His heavy steps echoing through the alleyways as he made his way towards a familiar place. Junkrat groaned weakly in his arms "oi hog I'm so cold" Roadhog looked down at him " fuck c'mon Fawkes stay with me" Roadhog sounded worried which was very unlike him. After a few long minutes he found himself looking at the door of an apartment he knew very well. As he stared at the door a memory appeared in his mind.

 _It was very early in the morning maybe 2, 3 o-clock Mako fumbled for his keys. After a brief struggle with the door he stepped inside the dimly lit apartment and tried to creep into the bedroom at which pointed Angela apparated behind him with a disappointed look on her face._

With that the memory faded. He grimaced and knocked on the door it was more of a thud but with hands like his this was the quietest he could manage. No answer he tried again and again nothing happened, he cursed loudly"fuck, I need your help" again he thumped the door damaging slightly this time "Angela please he's gonna die!" She opened the door and beckoned him inside. His massive frame fought with the doorways as it always did but he got inside and laid junkrat on the table and sat next to him knowing the doctor would do her work. She moved swiftly and quietly she set up her staff on a stand where it could help the dying junker or at least ease his pain. She undressed the rags used for bandages to look at his wounds. Third degree burns on the lower right leg and just below the elbow on the right arm had turned to disease ridden cesspits covered in puss and maggots. She quickly turned to Roadhog and said " if these aren't removed he will die and i have no equipment here to treat him!" Roadhog stood up and pulled out his machete "will this do?" He asked, she nodded and he walked up to the man lying on the table looks at his arm and leg. He raised the blade above his head and swung fast severing the mans forearm and quickly shoving his hands over his mouth to stifle his cries of pain did the same to the leg. The doctor fiddled with the staff causing its output to increase, she bandaged the wounds properly and gave him some painkillers that had the side effects of drowsiness quickly junkrat feel into sleep.

After several hours of sitting silently Roadhog looked away from junkrat and toward the doctor "thanks" he mumbled from behind his mask, she looked up at him with a scowl and said " why here, why now after everything that happened what possessed you to think that it was alright to come here" " i didn't know of any other place nearby-" "you could have threatened any number of doctors to help this man but you came to me why?" She asked much to Roadhog's surprise he looked at the floor and replied " it was a split second decision, i didn't think, i just acted as to what went on inside my head" her stern face softened at this knowing that he had always been one to act first on his feelings than to sit and think and she was relieved to see Mako had not completely disappeared within Roadhog. She began to realise how familiar this situation was.

 _Mako had just returned from a long night out. Angela had not taken too kindly to this after he left suddenly and had waited for him to come home to give him an earful and when she was about to lay into him for leaving he turned around and revealed his bloodied face and hands to her. She immediately forgot her anger and led him to the kitchen where she could treat his injuries properly. " what happened and what did you do?" She inquired as it was not unusual for him to come home like this " I got into a scrap at a bar"_ _"those wounds didn't come from a bar fight" she said sternly " yes well after i put them flat on their arses the trued to run me over with their truck needless to say it didn't work out well for them either, cane right through the windscreen and skidded along the pavement and thats when i walked home" he said calmly like anyone in the world could take a truck to their body and just walk off." Ive told you about fighting people i don't like it and if you get in trouble here you won't be able to go back to Australia for a while"_

The memory fizzled out as she began to think of the omnic crisis which took Mako back to Australia and birthed the international criminal Roadhog. She shook her head and made another stern face at him " you do realise that the overwatch investigation is still ongoing if your found here we are all done for!" " don't worry we'll leave as soon as dawn breaks" he said "you cant" she replied " to properly seal and heal his wounds he'll need a few days to recover" " well shit" he grunted...

* * *

Well first fanfic chapter complete. I welcome all criticism and any questions. Im aware that the timings are vague but this is because im not entirely sure when i want this to take place or if the timings work out within the canon of the original game universe if not ill make it an alternate reality.

Thanks for reading ;)


	2. Chapter 2: bitter demons

Roadhog sat on the floor next to the table where Junkrat was laid. He was spacing out something he didn't usually do when Junkrat coughed, he jerked his head towards the small man pulling him back to reality. He wasn't used to it being so quiet especially after the commotion they caused. The two junkers were no strangers to bank heists and when Roadhog thought about it the task was simple nothing should have gone wrong but yet it seems everything had. Junkrat had lost half of his right arm and leg, Roadhog's chopper was destroyed, they didn't get any loot and now they were hiding in an apartment which is already under suspicion by authorities because of its occupant. He clasped one of his large hands over his forehead and sighed. He hadn't been caught so off guard for a long time. He picked himself up off the floor and went to the sink, he raised his mask slightly turned on the tap. His table manners had lax over recent years and he made a god awful gulping sound which caused Junkrat to stir. He turned the tap off and replaced his mask and turned to see a rather annoyed DR. Ziegler. He walked past her shoving her slightly with his belly and he sat on the couch causing it to creak under his weight. "What do you think you're doing?" she placed her hands on her hips and leant forward slightly. "Do you know nothing of subtlety?" she again her voice expressing greater annoyance. Roadhog continued to ignore her creating an awkward silence between them. A few seconds later an alarm clock went off and the doctor returned to her bedroom. She came back out a while later dressed in smart clothes carrying gloves and a scarf. "I'm going to work. DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING if you value the life of your companion" she picked up her coat and shut the door behind her whilst he continued to stare at the blank TV screen in front of him.

The morning outside was bitterly cold and Angela was glad she wrapped up for her walk into work. As she walked she wondered what had happened to the man she once knew. She also wondered why he came to her for help, she'd seen what he'd done on the news not only was he wanted for many crimes but he was shown to be a brutal monster who had no emotion so why was his behaviour so different in person. She pondered on those two thoughts for the rest of the way to the hospital she was currently working at. She got into her office and sat down to check her e-mails as she began her work day.

Roadhog was still sat staring at the TV when he chuckled to himself after thinking back on the mornings events. "At least she hasn't changed" he continued to chuckle for a little while. Eventually he got bored and turned on the TV. The news was on but it was broadcast in German so he didn't really understand it but he recognised himself and Junkrat on the first story shown. He didn't really care for it as he already knew what they would say about them. What did catch his eye though was the second story. He didn't understand the majority of words but he picked out Omnic, Australien and drei Jahre all words he was familiar with. On the screen they displayed a video of the burning omnium and Roadhog's mind bubbled into action replaying the events from three years ago.

 _Fire spread around Mako as he clutched his daughter's corpse as the heat drained from her body. He could cry no tears as he had wept all he could. He looked up from her body, pieces of twisted metal, body parts as well as blood mixing with the oil could be seen everywhere around him. He cast his eyes down towards his daughter once more he felt a cold hand grip his shoulder and as he whipped around striking at nothing when a massive shadow pulled itself through the flames and when it finally came into view properly it was a large man covered in blood and cuts. Mako couldn't say anything how anyone had survived the blast with that many injures was beyond him. The man opened his mouth and spluttered the words "If I said I could make this all go away would you believe me?" blood fell to the floor as the man spoke in an eerily familiar voice. "How could anyone believe that? Look around you no one can take this away." Mako said back. "But say I could would you make a deal with me to fix this?" "In a heartbeat" came his reply. "Then take my hand and I will swap scars with you" Mako didn't even think about it and grabbed the man's hand and in an instant felt no pain. Mako eyed a piece of sharp metal and snatched it up. He smiled menacingly and drew the piece of metal across his face making deep lacerations. He threw the piece of metal away and stood up with a booming laugh. He then walked away from the flames and into the desert. "See Mako I made it disappear."_

Roadhog's eyes widened and he grabbed a can of his gas and took a huge breath inhaling all of it.

That wasn't his memory and that disturbed him.

* * *

Its been awhile since my last post but i have finished this chapter a bit too late for Christmas but oh well I hope you had a good one. Also i am in the process of writing a D&D story and a RWBY one as well so dheck those out when i release them which should be around the start of January.


	3. Chapter 3: guardian angel

Hello its been a while since I uploaded but I had an idea of where to go in the story and it kind of just wrote itself from there. I am glad people have taken an interest in my story so I hope to continue writing and uploading in the future.

* * *

Angela was making herself busy around the hospital as she didn't have any business to immediately attend to and she hated sitting around when she could be helping. She visited various wards to check on patients recovering from surgery making sure they were comfortable and well looked after but eventually she ran out of things to do and retired to her office for a break. As she sat their her mind drifted away from the hospital to her "guests", Junkrat would still be in great pain and his wound would need properly redressing which meant she had to take supplies from the hospital to treat him. Her thoughts then turned to Roadhog. "why was he sat in her living room or even in Switzerland for that matter, only a few months ago had he been in Australia on a rampant crime spree and yet he was now in Switzerland" she puzzled over it when a phone call pulled her from her thoughts. She answered it and the voice came from the other end saying " , a to see you." She completely forgotten he was due for a check up today. "Please send him up, thank you." A few minutes later Genji knocked on her office door. She beckoned him in and he entered, he was wearing simple clothes that weren't very thick but it wasn't like he needed to be warm. "Good afternoon " he said with a soft but robotic voice. "Hello Genji would you like something to eat or drink, if not shall we get to the check up?" She replied with a smile. "I am grateful for you offer but I'd prefer if we could get this done and over with please." "Are you alright Genji? You seem a little lost" she said sounding worried due to the tone of his voice. "I will be fine so please can we hurry along with the examination." "Very well, but let me know if I can help. Remember your mental wellbeing is as important as your physical wellbeing. Now if you'd follow me"

They walked down the long corridor till they came to a big door with security guards outside it. She smiled at them as she showed them her badge and they opened the door to let the two of them in. Inside was like a large lab with various workstations all neatly organised with different pieces of equipment on each. It had been a while since Genji had been in this room. "It looks the same as the one in the headquarters" " yes well it was modelled after that one, it made it easier for me to carry on my work." She said in a dull tone. "You were allowed to carry on after the UN ruling?" "Yes because my work was not strictly overwatch related they allowed me to continue whilst under 'supervision'." She pointed to a table close by and Genji took of his clothes and folded them onto it he than sat on the large examination table and proceeded to lie down to let the good doctor do her work.

An hour later they came out of the laboratory and he left the hospital and she returned to her office where once again she began to think about the wanted fugitives staying in her home. She thought about how Roadhog could've gone to any other doctor in Switzerland and demand they treat Junkrat yet he came to her and hasn't threatened her or been violent in any way the most he's done was interrupt her sleep. She couldn't get her head around it all and thinking about it gave her a headache. She instead focused on how she was going to treat Junkrat without bringing him into the hospital. Bandages and dressings were in plentiful supply so no one would miss a few of them but things like morphine were under strict regulations which meant they were significantly harder to acquire. She held her head in her hands whilst leaning on her desk when her eye caught the locked cupboard next to her.

Tears formed in her eyes as she gazed at it. A flurry of emotions streaked across her mind. Sadness, disappointment, fury, relief and happiness. She was conflicted on unlocking the cupboard again. It meant she could save someone's life but it came with the risk of returning to a place she barely managed to escape last time.

She pulled the key from her pocket and with tears streaming down her face she jammed the key into the lock


	4. update(sorry)

Hello everyone (however few that may be),

I have finally returned. I have been monumentally busy over the last however long, my grasp of time is somewhat wanting, anyhow with the release of Moira in Overwatch it has thrown a spanner in my metaphorical works and it has left me wondering whether I should revise my current plot and rewrite chapter 3 or continue on my tangent for the sake of the story's own continuity.

Personally I'm leaning towards rewriting chapter 3 and continuing from there, but I would like to know the opinion of the people who have read thus far regardless of how few that number is.

So I'll be extending this nonsensical break a while longer and I hope to hear from you.

:)


End file.
